


Urges

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Before Trostenwald [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, caleb's backstory, implied Bren/Eodwulf/Astrid, pre-M9, the Blumenthal Drei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Eodwulf’s growls sound like an animal’s when he starts thrusting into Bren, pushing himself up from the bed with his hands left and right to Bren’s shoulders. Bren gets the breath knocked out of him for a second, but that’s exactly what he’s been looking for. He wants Eodwulf to take him like this, wants to stop feeling, to stop thinking. And nothing is better for that than Eodwulf fucking him like the world is going to end tomorrow.
Relationships: Eodwulf/Bren Aldric Ermendrud
Series: Before Trostenwald [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is pwp lmao
> 
> I had to write this after last episode's "You look good." because What Does It All Mean!!!!! AAAAAAAHH

Bren wakes to movement behind him, his mattress dipping significantly as a big, muscular form wedges itself into bed behind him. 

Eodwulf drapes himself across Bren’s back, heavy, determined, warm. Bren doesn’t open his eyes and pretends to be asleep for another moment, but he can’t keep the little smile off his face. 

Eodwulf coming into his bed like this has become something akin of a habit; their little secret. 

Well, theirs and Astrid’s, because they can’t keep anything from her. Tomorrow, she’ll press her thumb into the bruises on the back of Bren’s neck and give him that look she likes to give them both occasionally. 

“Bren, wake up.” Eodwulf’s breath is warm against Bren’s ear. He stirs. “I need it.” 

Those three words run down Bren’s spine like hot water; he’ll never get over Eodwulf’s bluntness. Wulf wields words like a war hammer- no flourishes, just strikes. It’s heady for someone like Bren who prides himself on being a good talker, that fewer words can make such an impact. 

“Yeah.” His reply comes out low, sleep-hoarse. 

The second he says it, Eodwulf is all over him, even more than he already was before. Big hands push up Bren’s sleep tunic, dig into his skin, find his stomach, his chest. Eodwulf’s movements are frantic, needy, the way they always are these nights. Bren revels in that, revels in being wanted this much. Eodwulf had never been good at controlling his urges. 

Teeth sink into the back of Bren’s neck, forcing a gasp out of him. Eodwulf grunts next to his ear, small, frantic noises as he ruts against Bren’s ass. Bren can feel that Eodwulf is hard, big and thick like the rest of his body. He arches his back to provide more friction, and the low growl following that movement is like honey. 

Arousal, with Eodwulf, is like lightning- instant, powerful, hot. It only takes a couple of moments for Bren to be equally as hard. 

Two fingers are stuffed into his mouth, and Bren gags a little more than necessary just to indulge Eodwulf. It works- he’s rewarded with a muttered little “Fuck!” that makes his erection throb. 

He drags his tongue along Eodwulf’s fingertips, using enough spit that it dribbles down his chin. Eodwulf catches it with his thumb that he runs across Bren’s bottom lip.

The sounds they make echo through their dark dorm room, confined to this little space that belongs to them, and just them. 

The noise of Eodwulf pulling his fingers out of Bren’s mouth is obscene, as is the wet trail of spit Eodwulf’s fingers leave behind as he moves them away from Bren’s face. 

Eodwulf shifts, and a moment later, his other hand is tugging down Bren’s smallclothes. Bren moves readily, rolling onto his stomach a little more, allowing Eodwulf easier access. 

It’s not romantic, but that’s not what either of them want. 

Bren moves one knee up the bed, spreading for what’s about to come. Like this, his dick is wedged between his stomach and the mattress, granting him some much-needed friction. 

Slick with spit, Eodwulf’s fingers find their way to Bren’s hole in a practised movement. 

Bren still remembers the first time they did this- how scandalized he’d been, deep down, about Eodwulf’s nonchalance about this. Scandalized, and turned on as fuck. 

Eodwulf doesn’t bother with niceties for long. He circles his fingers once, twice, but then pushes inside, his mouth on Bren’s shoulder. Bren clenches automatically- it’s not really painful, just uncomfortable for a second, an uncontrolled grunt falling from his lips.

Eodwulf’s answers it with a low moan of his own, starting to thrust with his hand, slow at first but rapidly getting faster. 

Bren digs his fingers into the pillow, mouth hanging open as the bed rocks back and forth with Eodwulf’s movement. After a few thrusts, it’s easy to relax. Eodwulf’s weight against his back is comforting, prevents his thoughts from slipping away into dark corners. 

Eodwulf adds another finger, causing Bren to inhale sharply at the additional stretch. 

“Come on, you can take it…” Eodwulf’s encouragement sends sparks through Bren’s entire body. “My dick’s bigger than that, and you take that just fine.” 

The hint of mockery in his tone turns Bren on more than it should. He braces himself on his forearms, lifting his chest from the mattress so he can rock back against Eodwulf’s hand.

He’s nothing if not determined. 

It has the desired effect: Eodwulf’s breath catches as he pulls back from Bren’s shoulder to find leverage, pushing himself up on one elbow. 

“Yeah, just like that…” 

Bren’s head falls forward as he screws his eyes shut, breathing through his mouth. The stretch feels so good, but Eodwulf’s fingers don’t quite reach his sweet spot- it’s almost unbearable, knuckles just bumping it occasionally, not enough to properly stimulate-

“Fuck me!” It falls from Bren’s lips with urgency, because it  _ feels  _ urgent- he pushes his hips back, and up, legs spreading more, looking for  _ more _ , just more of everything-

Eodwulf doesn’t bother with a reply. 

Way too easily, he overpowers Bren: his weight, forcing Bren’s hips down on the bed, his muscular thighs, wedged between Bren’s to make them spread as far as he can, a hand in Bren’s hair, face pressed into the pillow. 

Bren’s heartbeat in his ears almost covers up the noise of Eodwulf spitting on his hand, once, twice- 

The feeling of Eodwulf’s cock against his hole makes the breath catch in Bren’s throat. 

Every time, this is the moment that, no matter how frantic they are, Eodwulf slows down. Just for a second, but he does, as if he’s revelling in the sensation of this. Both of them are holding their breath as Eodwulf sinks into Bren, inch by inch. 

Eodwulf is big, and Bren’s body has to adjust. He lets out a slow, controlled breath as it does. Everything feels intense in the dark, making this feel painfully intimate. 

Eodwulf’s lips land on the back of Bren’s neck, and, without thinking, Bren cocks his head to the side so Eodwulf can nuzzle into the crook of it. Teeth drag across skin, and Bren hopes to heaven they leave a mark there. 

Eodwulf’s breath is sharp against his cheek, coming out quickly with restraint. 

Bren appreciates this restraint- but he also doesn’t want it right now. 

He knows how much self-control Eodwulf has to come up with to be this still right now, and it’s easy to break that. 

He squirms a bit, rotating his hips, clenching down on Eodwulf, highlighting it all with a few desperate mewls that aren’t even for show. 

It has the desired effect. 

Eodwulf’s growls sound like an animal’s when he starts thrusting into Bren, pushing himself up from the bed with his hands left and right to Bren’s shoulders. Bren gets the breath knocked out of him for a second, but that’s exactly what he’s been looking for. He wants Eodwulf to take him like this, wants to stop feeling, to stop thinking. And nothing is better for that than Eodwulf fucking him like the world is going to end tomorrow. It’s like Eodwulf is pulling him out of his thoughts, and into the real world where he can feel his body like this- even if it means he’ll be walking funny tomorrow morning. Nothing a little magic can’t fix. 

Teeth dig into the back of his neck, and Bren moans. It’s made shaky by the hard thrusts, and echoed by a grunt from above him. 

Eodwulf sounds like a bear, and Bren loves it, loves this animalistic, base side to him. 

Bren’s dick is wedged between his stomach and the bed still, and with all the thrusting and moving against the sheets, Bren can feel himself get closer and closer. Eodwulf isn’t the most attentive, careful of lovers- not one to make sure Bren comes before he does- but that’s okay, because it’s not what Bren needs. It’s more like a bonus- an orgasm on top of the mental distraction Eodwulf provides. 

Bren has to adjust his legs as Eodwulf hammers into him, his spine aching, his thighs becoming weaker. He’s going to feel this tomorrow. 

Good.

Eodwulf’s thrusting becomes more frantic, his breath quickening. Bren knows he’s going to come soon. 

In daylight, Bren is embarrassed about how much he craves this, how much he wants Eodwulf to use him, come inside of him, wants to be reduced to this primal function.

But it’s night time, and in the dark, these things feel different. 

Bren pushes back, meeting Eodwulf’s thrusts, and Eodwulf rights himself, grabbing Bren’s hips, thumbs digging into his ass as their noises mix with the sound of skin against skin in the dark of their room. 

Eodwulf comes, and Bren can feel him twitch as he does, hands digging into Bren’s flesh, hard enough to bruise. 

It’s enough to send Bren over the edge, too, his dick throbbing against the sheets as he does.  _ Pathetic _ , Astrid says in his head, and it forces another grunt out of him. 

They stay together for a few seconds after.

Eodwulf’s forehead sinks against Bren’s spine, and it feels oddly like a victory as both of them pant, riding out the last of their orgasms. 

The moment their breath slowly, Eodwulf pulls away, leaving Bren cold, sweaty, come running down from his ass. 

“Eodwulf.”, he starts, but then stops himself. This isn’t what they do. 

In the dark, he can see Eodwulf’s big outline, stumbling to clean himself off with something. He doesn’t react to his name being called. Because, again, that’s not what they do, and Eodwulf is better at remembering that than Bren is. 

“...good night.”, Bren says into the empty air behind him.

The other bed in the room creaks when Eodwulf lies down on it. His sheets rustle. 

“Night.” 

Bren lies awake for an hour after. But it’s okay, because at least, his mind is still. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your theories about them in the comments? I need to know what other people think about them lmao


End file.
